Consumando un matrimonio de conveniencia
by An Bouwer
Summary: Encerrado en Iron Heights, cuando Len se entera de que es hora de su visita conyugal, no puede evitar sorprenderse porque la última vez que comprobó, no estaba casado. Barry Allen siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo.


**Disclaimer:** La serie _**The Flash**_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen sino a la cadena **_The CW_** ** _d_** **e _sarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns. Traducción autorizada por la autora original, RedHead de AO3._**

* * *

Len estaba en el patio cuando un guardia gritó su nombre. _"¡Snart!"_

Ahora qué, tuvo que preguntarse, girando la cabeza rápido y agudo. "¿Sí, jefe?" No era prudente no usar los términos aceptados para los guardias, incluso en la ala meta-humana.

"Hora de tu visita conyugal."

¿Su _qué_?

Len trató de no dejar mostrar su sorpresa, apretando en el camino sus cejas levantadas, moldeando su rostro en una máscara de algo más que curioso aire de suficiencia.

"No digas", siguió al guardia, uno de los mejores, dentro del edificio y por unos cuantos pasillos, a través de unas cuantas autorizaciones de seguridad mientras hablaban.

"No sabía que estabas casado, Snart."

Él tampoco. "Oh, me gusta mantener a las personas en suspenso." Y aparentemente, él no era el único. "Tengo que guardar algunos secretos bajo mi manga." Unos que ni siquiera él mismo conocía.

El guardia resopló. "Con una actitud como esa, no es de extrañar que te enviaran a la meta-ala."

Len inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento pero no respondió, siendo guiado a través del chequeo de seguridad, con la cabeza revoloteando a través de las posibilidades de quien podría haber arreglado esto y con qué propósito. ¿Un regalo de Santini, tal vez? ¿Algo más siniestro? ¿Un meta-humano, incluso?

Paso por el invasivo registro de cavidad sin queja, sobre todo con la mente en otro lugar, corriendo a través de las probabilidades tratando de no considerar las alternativas, intentando averiguar quién tenía el poder para una visita conyugal falsa.

Al entrar en la habitación, vio a la última persona que esperaba, pero realmente, la primera persona de la que _debería_ haber sospechado. Porque a Barry Allen le gustaba hacer su vida difícil, ¿Verdad?

El proceso de preparación para el conyugal era más invasivo de lo que Barry se había dejado pensar, sonrojándose y preguntándose por qué diablos habían pensado que era una buena idea. Sabía lo que iba a suceder; conocía el protocolo, pero aun así. Todo el proceso le hizo tener más razones para pensar acerca de lo que sucedería en la habitación a la que se dirigía y para lo que solía usarse, pensando en cómo todo esos guardias pensaban que estaba casado con Snart, a punto de ver a su _marido_ después de semanas y semanas separados, a punto de desnudarse y pasar su hora teniendo apasionado te-extrañe-tanto sexo hasta que no pueda caminar y—

Sí, no. Barry realmente no debería tener esos pensamientos como cuando entró en la pequeña habitación. Tenía una puerta a un baño pero estaba amueblada con poco más que una mesita y una cama, una que parecía que iba a crujir, y tenía miedo de sentarse en ella, pero lo hizo de todos modos, queriendo parecer casual y no como si no tuviera idea de lo que demonios estaba haciendo.

Las cosas que haría por salvar esta ciudad, pensó Barry, y casi suspiró. Su lentamente cocido flechazo por Snart que había tratado de negar hasta este punto no ayudaba. No iba a admitirlo a nadie, le había tomado una eternidad darse cuenta por sí mismo, pero la manera en que siempre estaban en el espacio del otro, la forma en que fantaseaba acerca de pelear contra Snart se habían transformado en fantasías donde luchaba contra él y perdía, de Snart presionándolo contra una pared con la arma fría, reclamando su premio por ganar mientras soñaba despierto… esos no eran más que pensamientos platónicos.

Y en sus fantasías, Barry todavía podía fingir que lo estaba haciendo porque la arma fría estaba fuera, por la amenaza del peligro y no porque secretamente lo quería— bueno, estaba soñando despierto y todavía en negación, y eso había sido cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que admitir que se sentía atraído por el otro hombre. Lo que realmente no habría sido demasiado problema— En realidad, Barry estaba acostumbrado a los flechazos no correspondidos e inapropiados, y Snart estaba encerrado en Iron Heights— excepto que para su más reciente problema y plan, Snart parecía la mejor opción si pudiera confiar en él, y Barry había saltado accidentalmente a la sugerencia de una conversación privada con la ayuda de una visita conyugal.

¿Qué diablos había estado pensando?

Deseó no pensar tan rápido cuando estaba nervioso, los pensamientos volaban por su cabeza demasiado rápido, dejo pasar unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y entonces—

" _¿Barry?_ "

"Sna— ¡Leonard!" Barry se puso de pie y trató de no parecer demasiado fuera de lugar-

"Una hora, caballeros." El guardia golpeó su reloj y cerró la puerta detrás de Len, aislándolos.

"Bueno, bueno, hola _esposo._ "

"Sí, acerca de eso… Prometo que es temporal. Sólo necesitaba una manera de hablar contigo en privado, sin cámaras ni guardias que pudieran oír."

"¿Quieres decir que es oficial, Rojo?"

Barry rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, un poco avergonzado. "Tengo un amiga hacker, ella ayudó a meterlo en el sistema y hacer que parezca oficial. Hemos estado casados por un año hasta hoy, uh, ¿Feliz aniversario?"

Snart resopló pero cruzó sus brazos, apoyado contra la pared. "¿Decidiste que casarte conmigo era una mejor alternativa que sacarme por una conversación? Oh no, Barry, me halaga." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa y Barry reprimió un rubor.

"Hay una razón, en realidad, por qué no podía hacer eso y, mira…"

Le dio a Snart la historia completa, observando al otro hombre y ocasionalmente apartando la mirada, pasando la mano por su cara mientras hablaba, deseando que no sonara tan loco. Cada uno de sus movimientos como el Flash estaban siendo atados por el meta-humano con el que estaba lidiando, así que no podía fugar a Snart sin el potencial de que saliera mal o que fuera descubierto, no que quisiera arriesgar la reputación de Flash sacando prisioneros, de todas formas cualquiera se daría cuenta de que era él, el rastro de relámpago que dejaba era bastante conocido, después de todo. Y necesitaban hablar del plan de Barry— o pedido, realmente, que también explicó— y los detalles, sin guardias y otros oídos alrededor. Lo que había dejado la visita conyugal.

"Así que déjame entender, Barry— tú quieres sacarme fuera de Iron Heights— con alguna astuta ayuda de tu equipo pero _no_ tú— y luego encontrarme con algún meta-humano que va con el nombre de Dr. Alquimia, aprender sus planes, e informarte, ¿Todo para mantener al Flash fuera?

Mantener al Flash fuera era importante, gracias a lo que el Dr. Alquimia había planeado y lo que estaba sosteniendo sobre la cabeza de Flash.

"¿…Sí?

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?"

"¿Te estamos sacando de Iron Heights?" Aquella parte era fácil, por lo que se refería a Barry, pero Len no parecía impresionado.

"¿Y me vas a regresar aquí cuando acabes?" dijo airadamente, con un pequeño movimiento de mano, pero su voz era más dura cuando dijo, "gracias pero _no_ gracias, me iré por mi cuenta."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho todavía?" Barry sonrió, sintiendo que tenía la delantera, pero Snart sólo inclinó la cabeza y miró a Barry de arriba abajo.

"¿Por qué huiría cuando la compañía es tan dulce?"

Barry tragó ante la mirada depredadora, sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Decidió mantenerlo en buen camino.

"Ambos sabemos que no esperabas esto de conyugal, Snart. Y sabemos que estás atrapado aquí hasta que alguien te saque, siempre y cuando no mates a alguien _mientras_ estés afuera. Te regresaré tus dispositivos otra vez si nos ayudas."

"Una tentadora oferta, Barry. ¿No se siente pesado en tu conciencia dejar un _asesino_ como yo vagar libre?"

La voz de Barry se hizo suave. "Hay algo bueno en ti, Snart."

Rodó los ojos pero se empujó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, "¿Esa vieja actitud humanitaria otra vez? ¿Por qué crees que te ayudaré?"

"Es beneficio mutuo. Y sé que no me traicionarás esta vez, no cuando el Dr. Alquimia esté amenazando la vida de personas inocentes."

Snart estaba cerca, a un pie de distancia y claro pero también calculador, con la voz un poco peligrosa, un poco amenazadora. "¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Barry respiró hondo. Había estado esperando, listo para esto. Listo para recordar lo bueno que era Snart para sí mismo, para tomar el coraje que necesitaría para confiar en el otro hombre de nuevo. "Positivo."

Snart soltó un suspiro, pero pareció relajarse un poco, algo de prueba y desafío aparentemente aprobado. "Digamos que te ayudaré, sólo por el precio de la libertad rápida, y digamos que hablaremos de los detalles acerca de tu meta-alquimista después de que esté libre— Todavía nos quedan 42 minutos aquí."

Barry se tomó un segundo para procesar eso— "¿Así que ayudarás?"

"Lo estoy considerando."

Eso era un 'sí' en lo que Barry consideraba, y sonrió con alivio, sus hombros tirando la tensión. " _Gracias._ Esto es genial. Vale— La asistencia de Cisco comenzara esta noche y luego—"

"Tengo lo esencial para la fuga a primera hora. Estaré despierto a las 3am y listo. Ahora, quedan 41 minutos."

"¿…sí?"

Los ojos de Snart adquirieron un brillo totalmente diferente y se acercó un poco más al espacio de Barry, haciéndolo tensar de nuevo, no muy capaz de colocar la sensación mareante dentro de él, poniéndolo nervioso.

"Me gustaría pasar el tiempo restante en algo más agradable que escuchar los detalles del principio, o una charla sobre lo _bueno_ que soy. A menos, por supuesto, que me llames _bueno_ por una razón completamente diferente."

Espera… no podía referirse… la tensión en el abdomen de Barry tenía mucho más sentido ahora, un calor tirando dentro de él y moviéndose al sur mientras trataba de averiguar si Snart realmente se refería a lo que Barry pensaba que se refería.

"Yo, uh…"

"Hay una perfectamente buena cama justo ahí, Barry, y cuarenta minutos para romperla, ¿Hm?"

"Tú no estás _realmente_ sugiriendo que tengamos sexo, ¿Snart?"

"¿Por qué no?"

Él estaba. Él definitivamente lo estaba. Barry no tenía idea de cómo procesar eso. Snart le estaba dando una mirada que definitivamente estaba poniéndolo un poco caliente debajo del cuello— ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien lo miró así? —y temporalmente su cerebro hizo cortocircuito. ¿Snart realmente quiso decir eso? Barry casi quería, sabiendo que era una locura, discutiendo con él mismo lo más rápido que cualquier otra persona viva, pero las primeras palabras que lograron salir de su boca fueron: "¿No te sientes atraído hacia mí?"

"¿Significa que tú lo estás hacia mí?" Snart sonrió y la lengua de Barry se ató tratando de averiguar cómo responder a eso. "Te aseguro Barry, la atracción no será un problema."

Barry frunció el ceño, tratando de darle sentido a esto. "Sé que esto es sólo porque has estado atrapado aquí y— quiero decir que sé que esto es solo morbo para ti, ¿Verdad? No estamos juntos, así que no creo—"

" _Estamos_ casados."

"Eso no es lo que— eres un criminal." Lo que en realidad, debería haber sido su primer argumento. Pero Snart se movió aún más cerca, a pulgadas de distancia ahora, pero Barry no podía convencerse de dar un paso atrás. La habitación se sentía un poco más pequeña entonces, su ropa demasiado caliente, sus ojos se arrastraron hacia el frente de Snart, preguntándose lo que podría estar debajo del overol azul, antes de que hiciera algo, el otro respondió.

"El criminal con el que te casaste."

Bastardo engreído.

"Snart, tú no eres _en realidad_ mi esposo."

"Dile eso al juez, _querido._ Y es 'Len', ahora que hemos dicho nuestros votos matrimoniales." le estaba sonriendo a Barry.

"¿No tenemos condones?" En realidad, no debería haber expresado eso como una pregunta.

"Te equivocas de nuevo," Len señalo el cajón de la mesilla de noche y los ojos de Barry se ensancharon. "Cuestiones penitenciarias, suministran cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar. No es glamoroso, pero ellos lo harán."

"¿En serio vas a seducirme?"

"¿Eso significa que está funcionando?"

"Yo—"Los ojos de Barry se movieron de su mano, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesilla de noche y la cama, de regreso a la cara de Len, aceptando que tan cerca estaba, la oscuridad de sus ojos. Aún no se había movido para tocar a Barry, pero Barry se estaba calentando simplemente considerándolo. Eso era ilícito y equivocado. Len— _Snart_ — era un criminal, incluso si Barry se sentía atraído por él. Su marido, aparentemente y al menos por hoy, pero también su enemigo. Pero en esa pequeña habitación, una usada casi exclusivamente para sexo, los ojos de Len, claramente interesados; y Barry era soltero, no había tenido sexo en años, no había tenido a alguien tan descaradamente atraído por él en un tiempo, y… "esta es la manera más ridícula de consumar un matrimonio, espero que sepas eso."

"¿Eso es un _sí_ , Barry?"

"No te atrevas a hacerme arrepentir de esto."

Len lo besó y Barry se quedó sin aliento, no esperándolo, no tan repentinamente. Las manos de Len estaban en su mandíbula, acercando el rostro de Barry y no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su cerebro catalogó la sensación de los suaves y agrietados labios contra los suyos. Sus manos se alzaron nerviosamente hacia adelante y tiraron del overol de Len, atrayéndolo por la gruesa tela hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, presionándose juntos, y luego entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Len, dejándolo profundizar el beso.

Casi empezó a sorprenderse cuando la lengua de Len se deslizó sobre sus labios antes de abrir la boca y dejarla entrar, dejándo que presionara contra la suya, gimiendo silenciosamente en el beso. Len se apartó de eso, succionando el labio inferior de Barry, haciendo que sus manos se apretaran en el overol antes de susurrar en voz baja, "Puedo admitirlo, he querido hacer esto por un tiempo."

Barry tragó saliva y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de Len, los orbes gris-azulado más calientes que fríos en ese momento pero aun así se estremeció. "No puedo creer que estamos a punto de tener sexo."

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las pupilas de Len dilatarse, su propio cuerpo respondiendo a sus palabras, sintiendo que sus jeans se ponían más apretados cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Len deslizó el pulgar sobre su labio y luchó contra el rubor en sus mejillas, inclinándose y besando de nuevo a Len para detener cualquier comentario engreído que vendría después. Se hizo cargo del beso esta vez, más insistente succionando el labio inferior de Len, mordiéndolo suavemente. Se sorprendió cuando Len jadeo en su boca, repitiendo el gesto de buena manera, un poco más fuerte esta vez, sintiendo el cuerpo de Len presionándose más cerca del suyo.

"¿Te gusta eso? ¿Morder?" Barry susurró contra sus labios, un poco arrogante.

"Hmm, ¿por qué no pruebas y lo averiguas?"

Barry hizo eso, besando a Len profundamente, presionando su lengua en la boca de Len antes de retroceder para mordisquear su labio, ganando un gemido. Las manos de Len se apretaron en la camisa de Barry antes de reagruparse; movió una de ellas hasta el cabello de Barry, moviendo su rostro en un ángulo que hiciese el beso más profundo, tirando de los mechones y haciendo que Barry gruñera a cambio. Len apretó su ventaja, moviéndose para besar el cuello de Barry, para succionarlo. Él jadeó pero no haría eso, no listo para perder todavía, incluso cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a abrumarle, mucho más sensibles desde que recibió sus poderes, sintiendo cada pulgada y línea de sus cuerpos presionándolos juntos, sus caderas, muslos, pechos y más. Pero Barry se concentró, respiró profundamente mientras Len le besaba el cuello, luego movió su mandíbula y la inclinó contra la de Len, respiró sobre su oreja y después la mordió. Succionó el lóbulo y pasó los dientes sobre él, Len tragó y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso a su lado, un escalofrío paso a través de su cuerpo. Barry besó su mandíbula y luego su cuello, mordiendo la suave carne que podía alcanzar. Len gimió más audible en respuesta, apretando los dedos en el cabello de Barry, haciéndole jadear, succionar o morder más duro, sus cuerpos comenzando a restregarse juntos, atrapados en el bucle de sensaciones.

"Cuidado," Len jadeó, con la mano libre deslizándose por su espalda, piel con piel bajo su camisa y Barry lamió la parte inferior de su mandíbula. "No dejes marcas, estoy en prisión, ¿recuerdas?"

"Por unas cuantas horas— creo que puedo dejar algunas. Eres un hombre casado, quisiera dejar que tus compañeros de prisión tengan algunas ideas acerca de a quién perteneces."

Len rió entre dientes seguido de un gemido cuando Barry comenzó a succionar y morder el otro lado de su cuello. "¿Posesivo, Barry?"

"Mmm," no lo negó, moviendo su boca hasta la unión del cuello y el hombro para morder. Len maldijo y tiró de la cabeza de Barry por el pelo; el estómago de Barry se sentía caliente y apretado por la intensidad de la misma.

"Podría hacer esto todo el día, pero tenemos poco tiempo, Barry."

Cierto, _cierto_. Realmente estaba dejándose llevar, medio olvidando ese detalle. Dio un paso atrás y empezó a quitarse la camisa. "¿Supongo que deberíamos darnos prisa?"

"¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"

"¿Tú eres el que está aquí y me preguntas?" Barry se detuvo con la mano sobre el botón de sus jeans, mirando a Len, observando sus labios enrojecidos, las marcas de mordeduras sobre su cuello, incluso cuando Len se encogió de hombros.

"No quiera asustarte demasiado por pedir mucho," sus ojos se movieron entre los de Barry cuando lo dijo, mitad burla pero sintiéndose honesto, antes de apartar la mirada para patear su overol, quedando en ropa interior. Los ojos de Barry recorrieron su cuerpo lleno de tatuajes. Más de la piel de Len que nunca pensó iba a ver. Su pene se tensó en simpatía, mirando un bulto similar en el cuerpo de Len, restringido por su bóxer de prisionero.

La voz de Barry era ronca cuando respondió, "Estoy visitando una prisión, legalmente casado contigo, a punto de tener sexo en un destartalado colchón que podría romperse en el momento en que terminemos— no creo que 'mucho' vaya a asustarme en este punto." Se sonrojo entonces, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que parecía querer esto, probablemente incluso más que Len, su voz tratando de sonar fresca cuando siguió hablando. "Quiero decir... ¿Soy bueno para lo que sea?"

Por más incómodo y vergonzoso que Barry pudiera estar, Len pareció complacido por la respuesta, entrando en su espacio, sus manos moviéndose por su frente desnudo, deslizándose por su pecho, Barry respiró profundamente en respuesta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Len antes de que el otro hombre moviera su nariz a lo largo de su mandíbula. Las manos pararon en las caderas de Barry, justo por encima de la línea de su ropa interior, su erección presionando en la cadera de Len, la de Len contra la suya.

"Nos quedan 26 minutos." Len succionó el lóbulo de la oreja de Barry como le había hecho a él, mientras sus manos se movieron hacia atrás y tomaron su trasero. Su voz era suave y caliente cerca de su oreja, haciendo que Barry temblara mientras hablaba. "Probablemente no suficiente tiempo para prepararte y follarte, no apropiadamente."

Barry hizo un ruido con su garganta, no uno del que estaba necesariamente orgulloso, sonando demasiado como una necesidad desesperada, el cerebro invocaba la imagen de Len dentro de él, presionándolo contra el colchón, luego de Barry montándolo. Por mucho que quisiera follar con Len, _presionándolo_ contra la superficie más cercana y hacerle gemir el nombre de Barry hasta que llorara de placer, él sólo había ofrecido a Len lo que quisiera, y realmente esa imagen también era encantadora, su cuerpo tensándose ya ante la imagen mental.

"Quiero— Dios, Snart, Len—tú— podemos hacerlo. Deberíamos hacerlo. ¿Veintiséis minutos? Definitivamente factible."

"Tomará por lo menos la mitad de eso sólo para abrirte y—"

"Tengo súper poderes, Len; dame treinta segundos y yo—"

Las manos de Len masajearon su trasero, " _Joder_. Joder, quiero ver eso." Besó a Barry fuerte y profundo y se tumbaron en el destartalado colchón— afortunadamente no cedió bajo su peso. Dieron vueltas y se besaron de nuevo, los cuerpos presionándose mientras se mordían y succionaban los labios, los cuellos, Len tirando de su cabello y las piernas de Barry buscando su camino alrededor de las caderas de Len. Eso era una locura, estúpido, y en general demasiado bueno, su miembro dolía mientras más se restregaba contra Len, necesitándolo desnudo ya.

"Tiempo— _ah_ —limite," Barry gimió cuando Len decidió intentar y marcar su cuello de nuevo. "Boxers—"

"—fuera," Len terminó por él, inclinándose hacia atrás. Barry no perdió el tiempo, despojando a ambos de su ropa interior a máxima velocidad. Para Len, parecía un parpadeo, pero Barry realmente se tomó su tiempo mientras se movía a esa velocidad de todos modos, las manos alisando la piel de Len, ahorrando nanosegundos para los fuertes músculos de sus brazos y hombros, los tatuajes, las viejas cicatrices, sus pantorrillas musculadas de correr, saltar sobre vehículos en movimientos y obstáculos, y sus _manos_ — Barry se tomó un momento extra para explorar esas manos, una sensación que Len apenas incluso sentiría cuando su cerebro registrara la sensación, un hormigueo a lo sumo.

"Realmente estás ansioso, ¿No?" Len sonrió mientras Barry reanudaba la velocidad normal, con la ropa interior en el suelo junto a la cama.

"Mira quién habla," se echó para atrás, saltando rápidamente de la cama para agarrar el lubricante y el condón antes de retomar su posición con la espalda en el colchón, Len de rodillas entre los muslos de Barry. Se sonrojo entonces, mirando a Len, sintiéndose un poco vulnerable con las piernas extendidas. Esta parte era embarazosa, y él estaba dispuesto a llegar a la siguiente. Pero Len quería ver, y…

"Eres hermoso."

El rubor de Barry se intensificó bajo la mirada de Len cuando deslizó sus dedos, "la adulación te llevara a donde sea."

"Mmm." Len se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo de nuevo, profundamente por un momento antes de que estuviera de nuevo a sus caderas y observara. La manera en que Len besaba era desorientadora, demasiado íntima, demasiado repentina, demasiado como algo de lo que Barry quería más y más. Pero tenían poco tiempo. Barry aceleró, tenía que ir un poco rápido para hacer esto funcionar si quería llegar a tener sexo, pero con su percepción de aceleramiento en consecuencia, para él se sentiría como si fuera prolongado, aunque a los ojos de Len serían segundos.

Barry presionó con un sólo dedo primero, deslizándolo con poca resistencia, empujándolo hacia dentro y hacia fuera, provocando su próstata antes de añadir un segundo. Respiró más pesado entonces, cortos y pequeños jadeos, las caderas temblando, gastando un pensamiento para preguntarse si todo parecía una mancha borrosa para Len antes de torcer sus dedos y gimió, probablemente en alta frecuencia. Deseó que la mayor parte de su cuerpo retrocediera lentamente, manteniendo en sus dedos rápidos la percepción de la velocidad normal a medida que añadía un tercer dedo, extendiéndolo hacia fuera y gimió, y extendió sus piernas, jadeó y luego gimió cuando sintió sus dedos vibrando contra su próstata, exponiendo su cuello mientras inclinaba su cabeza y rodaba los ojos hacia atrás.

Barry sacó los dedos antes de que se dejara llevar, jadeando, y Len le beso de nuevo antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, gimiendo en la boca de Barry y reclamándolo con su lengua, manteniendo a Barry embriaga y borracho de placer.

"Deberíamos—"

"Sí, deberíamos. ¿Date la vuelta?" la voz de Len sonaba áspera como la suya y Barry agradeció la petición, más que feliz de hacerlo así que de frente, se inclinó sobre las rodillas y se estiró para Len, exhibiéndose un poco con el trasero en el aire. Oyó la envoltura del condón al abrirse, sentía a Len agarrar sus piernas y colocarlo, y giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Len. _Él_ se veía hermoso, Barry no. Con esos tatuajes y sus hombros y, oh joder, su miembro se estaba preparando y— _Dios_ — él estaba presionando, justo allí.

"Vamos," Barry jadeó, empujando sus caderas lo suficiente, dejando caer la cabeza para dejarla descansar entre sus hombros. Len maldecía y se aferraba a sus caderas, y ambos gemían cuando el miembro de Len paso por el estrecho ano, estirando el cuerpo de Barry.

La respiración de Len se tensó, inclinando el cuerpo sobre él. "Eres tan apretado."

"Venga," susurro de nuevo, empujando hacia atrás tanto como el agarre de Len en sus caderas lo permitía, deseando poder acercarse y acercándolo más, instándole a que se diera prisa. "Te sientes— _ah_ te sientes bien. Realmente— _nnn_ — realmente bien—"

Len hizo un ruido a medio camino de un gruñido y empujó en profundidad, unos cuantos centímetros más, inclinándose hacia delante sobre Barry y tomándolo del hombro, respirando con dificultad y tenso con el esfuerzo de contenerse, respirando el aire cerca de la oreja de Barry. Se estremeció y le alcanzó con una mano hacia atrás, alrededor de la parte trasera del cuello de Len, luego en la piel de su hombro para atraer a Len más cerca, extendiendo las piernas para el otro, sintiendo los muslos de Len entre los suyos, piel pegada a la piel. Barry ya estaba sudando, la intensidad del estiramiento, la ligera quemadura, la cómoda y apretada sensación del miembro de Len dentro de él.

"Dios, Barry."

"Estoy bien Len, estoy bien, sólo, por favor— _Dios, oh_ — _ah_ —solo fóllame ya."

Len se movió para besarlo, inclinando la cabeza de Barry hacia un lado, capturando sus labios y Barry casi tembló cuando Len comenzó a empujar la presión del cuerpo de Barry, resbaladizo pero apretado. Su propio miembro estaba intacto pero se tensaba entre su cuerpo y el colchón, rogando por atención, pero sabía que terminaría demasiado pronto si comenzaba a tocarse. Len llevo una mano alrededor de su cuerpo y su mano se extendió sobre el pecho de Barry, sosteniéndolo y colocándolo y tirando de él de inmediato, de nuevo al pecho de Len, besando más profundo mientras Barry succionaba y mordisqueaba el labio de Len otra vez. Ambos estaban jadeando en cuestión de minutos, moviéndose juntos, las embestidas aún poco profundas pero intensas; un momento embriagador.

Pero entonces el miembro de Len presionó y arrastró lo largo de la próstata de Barry de manera correcta y dejó de ser capaz de tener la función cerebral para incluso besar, o hacer cualquier cosa menos jadear. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante de nuevo, frente al colchón y gimió, y gimió, y _gimió_ cuando Len encontró el ángulo y continuó embistiendo una y otra vez de la manera correcta, poniéndose más duro cuando Barry hacia ruidos. Y él estaba siendo ruidoso, pero no podía importarle. No había sido follado en mucho tiempo, y había sido aún más tiempo desde que había sido follado _así_ , se olvidó de lo bien que se sentía, lo mucho que le gustaba dejar que alguien más manejara y controlara el ritmo y tomara el control y—

" _Joder_ , Barry—"Len estaba gruñendo también, y Barry ni siquiera estaba seguro, tal vez estaba balbuceando, quizás suplicando, todo lo que sabía era que quería _más_. Movió una mano bajo su cuerpo por instinto, necesitando tocarse, lleno con placer, tan _cerca_ , pero los dedos de Len se envolvieron alrededor de su muñeca y la tiró hacia atrás, presionándola contra el colchón y sus dedos se enredaron con los de Barry, manteniendo su mano ahí.

Barry gimió y sintió la risa de Len en el oído, los labios en su hombro, besándolo. "No te preocupes, precioso, te tengo, Voy— _nnn_ — Yo cuidaré de ti."

Barry gimoteó de nuevo, con las piernas flexionadas mientras se apretaba contra Len, empujando más profundo, pidiendo más rápido. Len maldijo y Barry no podía detener los sonidos que salían de él si lo intentaba, no podía evitar el modo en que la pequeña cama estaba golpeando contra la pared en cada empuje, el alboroto mientras follaban. El cuerpo de Len estaba tan cerca y caliente contra su espalda, que cedió su agarre en la cadera de Barry para tomar su muñeca y entrelazó sus dedos también, presionando sus dos manos contra el colchón entonces; el gesto era tan íntimo que era casi demasiado para Barry, lágrimas de placer pinchando los bordes de su visión mientras se sacudía contra Len y mantenía una letanía de " _sí_ " y " _por favor_ " y " _más_ " y " _Len_ " entre sus jadeos medio entrecortados.

Len estaba haciendo ruidos ahogados cerca de su oreja y sus embestidas se estaban haciendo más rápidas, más profundas, y arrastraba su mano derecha lejos de Barry y abajo, entre sus cuerpos. Barry apretó la mano entre las sábanas y susurró el nombre de Len repitiéndolo, demasiado lejos para preocuparse. Su cuerpo se apretaba más fuerte en anticipación, la tensión le enrollaba, esperando ser liberada mientras la mano de Len se envolvía alrededor de su miembro y se sentía como todo lo que había estado perdiendo en su vida, la estimulación y el alivio que necesitaba. Medio sollozó cuando empezó a vibrar, su cuerpo abrumado por el placer, el mundo demasiado intenso, simplificando la sensación del miembro de Len que lo frotaba y empujaba profundamente dentro de él, de la mano de Len en su miembro, todo el placer, y él se vino en unas cortas caricias después, sacudiéndose y gritando, temblando.

"Joder, Barry, _mierda_ —"Las caderas de Len temblaron duro, pesado y profundo, _tan_ profundo cuando Barry estaba apretando y pulsando alrededor de su miembro y Barry estaba tan sensibilizado cuando sintió que el orgasmo de Len lo alcanzaba, embistiendo demasiado rápido, luego temblando y cayendo hacia delante, jadeando pesado, la mano cayendo del miembro de Barry para ponerse a sí mismo en el colchón, el cuerpo temblando suavemente una última vez antes de que su cediera.

Ambos se estremecieron por un momento, su respiración era el único sonido en la sala repentinamente silenciosa.

"Dios."

"Sí," Barry estuvo de acuerdo, "creo que también vi el cielo allí por un minuto."

Len rió entre dientes y fue más ligera, de alguna manera, de la que Barry nunca había escuchado. Soltó un suspiro y Barry gruñó cuando rodó sobre su espalda, mirando como Len reunía la energía para ponerse de pie y disponer del condón en el pequeño baño, trayéndole a Barry un paño caliente para limpiarse y no pudo evitar sentirse cálido ante el gesto.

"Quedan unos pocos minutos para vestirse y todo. Lo hicimos bien, Barry."

Barry rió en respuesta, gustándole cómo la voz de Len era menos cortante, menos sarcástica. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y cuando Barry estaba limpio se sentó también, moviéndose para unirse a él, empujando su brazo.

"Así que eso fue algo."

"Mm." Len arqueó una ceja hacia él. " _Algo_. No puedes ser _tan_ fácil de seducir. Dime, Barry, ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en hacer esto?"

Barry no sentía que hubiera mucho sentido en negarlo, pero apartó la vista de todos modos, un poco avergonzado. El dolor en la parte baja de su espalda no le iba a permitir olvidar está loca decisión durante un rato, aunque con su cuerpo, se iría demasiado rápido. "Umm… un par de veces, tal vez."

Len asintió, parecía un poco complacido, pero no dijo nada, y Barry se preguntó sobre la posibilidad de que lo hicieran de nuevo, quizás no cortos de tiempo la próxima vez. Pero supuso que todo dependería en última instancia de si Len sobrevivía con el Dr. Alquimia, o si otra traición era su futuro. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

"Tenemos unos minutos, ¿Verdad?"

"Un par."

Barry se movió detrás de Len y dejo caer sus manos sobre la carne encima de sus omóplatos, empezando a masajear. Len gruñó y dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante, claramente dando la bienvenida al toque.

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"¿Aparte de querer ver más de cerca tus tatuajes?" bromeó Barry. "Parecía que has estado tenso."

"¿Quién, yo? ¿En Iron Heights? Ahora, _por qué_ —

"Sí, sí, simplemente disfruta del masaje." Barry empezó a vibrar suavemente las manos y Len se calló enseguida, suspirando y relajándose bajo el toque después de que unos minutos— probablemente más de los que podían gastar, en realidad— habían pasado. Entonces Barry suspiró y se inclinó para besar su cuello suavemente, sobre una de las marcas de mordida. "Lo siento por todas esas marcas."

"Como dijiste, saldré de aquí dentro de unas horas, ¿Verdad?"

Barry sonrió suavemente, algo se acurrucaba dentro de su pecho, no es que Len pudiera ver su expresión desde donde estaba sentado, frente a Barry. Eso fue probablemente lo mejor, la sensibilidad era un poco demasiado por ahora, pero no podía detener los sentimientos de todos modos. Pero entonces tenían que pararse y vestirse, Barry mucho más rápido, Len calculaba todos sus movimientos, precisos como siempre. No sabía que decir pero Len logró encontrar las palabras.

"Así que, marido, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos casados?" Len le preguntó, incluso cuando Barry oyó a un guardia que bajaba por el pasillo fuera de la habitación, los pesados pasos marcados con facilidad.

"Tendremos que borrarlo tan pronto como estés fuera— no podremos quedarnos casados si quiero mantener mi trabajo y no queremos que cualquiera lo encuentre en el sistema."

"Mm, una pena. Estaba disfrutando bastante la vida de conyugal."

Barry se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo, luego se dirigió hacia delante antes de que el guardia llegara a la puerta, en el espacio de Len para robar un último beso, tomando una de las manos de Len y entrelazando los dedos. La llave giró en la cerradura para admitir al guardia y Barry retrocedió pero no soltó la mano de Len. En cambio, la sostuvo hasta que tuvieron que separarse al final del pasillo, sonriéndole a Len como si estuviera escapando de algo más ilícito que lo que acababan de hacer, haciendo que el otro hombre sostuviera su mano.

"Te veré pronto, cariño," Len murmuró, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por los guardias pero lo suficientemente suave como para que Barry sintiera que era sólo para él.

"Pronto," Barry repitió, sintiendo el escalofrío que se deslizaba por su espina dorsal. Finalmente, sus dedos cayeron lentamente de los de Len y se dio la vuelta para irse, Len en dirección opuesta, de regreso a la ala meta-humana.

Cuando regresó a la luz del día, Barry se sorprendió mentalmente escogiendo los diseños de los anillos de boda y se rió por un sólido minuto. Eso era una locura, el matrimonio era una farsa, el sexo era un error atroz del que el Capitán Frío estaba seguro le haría arrepentirse. Pero, bueno, si este acuerdo con Len realmente funcionó, ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar?

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Alguien señaló que hay una 'escasez' (amo esa palabra) de fics de visita conyugal coldflash, y bueno, disfruto siendo capaz de entregarlo de vez en cuando ;) construí un pellizco de una mordedura y una cosa de tomarse de las manos por algunas solicitudes de tumblr también; ¡Espero que hayan estado bien!

Y ah, también sólo investigue las visitas conyugales después de escribir esto, y sí suelen durar mucho más que una hora. Pero supongamos que ésta sólo dura una hora porque Len está en un pabellón meta de alta seguridad y es su primer conyugal, ¿por lo que está restringido porque todavía no ha demostrado un patrón de buen comportamiento? Además, las visitas conyugales no son una cosa en Missouri o Kansas (Donde Iron Heights debe estar ubicado), pero uh, supongo que a nadie le importa mucho acerca de los detalles cuando estoy escribiendo pwp (Plot, what plot?).

De todos modos, ¡Espero que todos disfruten esto!

 **Notas del traductor:**

Ahh, estoy muy emocionada este es el primer fic coldflash que traduzco y estoy muy feliz, de verdad. Estoy agradecida con RedHead por permitirme traducir su(s) historia(s) y con mi amiga Arge quien me hizo caer en esta shipp. Linda, este es un regalo para ti.

Como sea, espero poder traerles más traducciones en un tiempo, gracias por leer.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.**_


End file.
